1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for automatically balancing air conditioning outdoor heat exchange to improve total system operation efficiency and automatically balance operation of air conditioning outdoor heat exchange systems to maintain an automatic balance condition and save energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays installation of an air conditioning system has to take into account of indoor configuration, aesthetic appealing, silence and saving space. Hence many air conditioning equipment and piping are installed outdoors to become an outdoor heat exchange equipment. To further reduce space and cost, a plurality of outdoor heat exchange equipment could share one or more set of air fan device F. Through operation of the air fan device F, outdoor air is channeled through the piping arrays A and A′ of the outdoor heat exchange equipment to maintain system stability thereof (referring to FIG. 1). However, the aforesaid conventional outdoor heat exchange equipment has disadvantages when in use, notably:
To save space and cost, usually multiple sets of outdoor heat exchange equipment are arranged to share one or more set of air fan device F. As each of the heat exchange equipment is not necessary located on the same side of the case, airflow direction entering each heat exchange equipment could coincide with the wind direction or against the wind direction. For the equipment located in the wind direction, airflow amount generally is much greater than the normal condition, hence the efficiency of the heat exchange equipment is higher. But excessive airflow could also result in dropping of the efficiency. For instance, for generating a cooling condition, excessive condensing could happen; and for generating a heating condition, overloading could occur. On the other hand, if the heat exchange equipment is located against the wind direction, external air is more difficult to enter, and airflow could be not adequate. With the air fan device F running in the same condition, the operation efficiency varies significantly because of different installed locations of the heat exchange equipment. This is especially severe to the equipment that are against the wind direction. Inadequate airflow results in decreased efficiency, and the operation efficiency of the entire system suffers.
Moreover, for the outdoor heat exchange equipment that consists of multiple sets, if the airflow demand for the equipment on one side is smaller, or only part of the equipment is operating, the air fan device F does not automatically regulate to a more efficient operation mode. Unnecessary waste of operation cost occurs.